femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilly Holbrook (The Help)
'Hilly Holbrook '(Bryce Dallas Howard) is the villainess from the 2011 film The Help, as well as the 2009 Kathryn Stockett novel that inspired it. She was the rich and spoiled daughter of Missus Walters, the wife of politician William Holbrook, and the former friend of protagonist Skeeter Phelan. She was also long time friends with Elizabeth Leefolt. Hilly was an upper class woman who was strongly (and quite openly) racist, using her charms and good looks to mask her truly venomous personality. She also openly supported segregation and encouraged her friends to do the same. Prior to the events of the movie, Hilly had allowed her elderly mother move in with her, along with her maid Minny Jackson, firing her former maid to accommodate her (with her motivation being to have Minny's culinary skills all to herself). It was later revealed that Hilly held absolute disdain for Celia Foote, the current wife of her ex-boyfriend Johnny Foote, partly out of jealousy and partly because of Celia growing up in poverty. Once aspiring journalist Skeeter returns to town, Hilly tries to have her post her racist and ill-informed initiative in the paper calling for all houses to have separate bathrooms for their African American help, believing they carried "different diseases" than whites. While she waited for one to be built for Minny, Hilly forced her to go to the bathroom outside. When she caught Minny using their upstairs bathroom during a thunderstorm, the vicious Hilly fired her and started spreading rumors that she caught her stealing to keep her from finding new employment. To get revenge, Minny returned to Hilly's house and gave her a pie that contained her own feces, with Hilly eating two whole slices before Minny revealed what was in it. Missus Walters laughed at Hilly's act, resulting in Hilly sending her to a nursing home in retaliation. She was also humiliated by Skeeter, who printed an announcement Hilly gave her about a coat drive and instead wrote "commode", leading many people to leave toilets on Hilly's lawn. When Hilly's new maid Yule Mae Davis asked her for a loan to get her sons into college (even offering to work for free until the debt was paid), Hilly coldly denied her request. Later on, she had Yule Mae arrested for stealing a ring she found under the sofa to pawn it for money. When Hilly read "The Help", the book Skeeter wrote about the experiences of several maids from the area, including Minny and Elizabeth's maid Aibleen, Hilly read the book and was mortified to read the recounting of Hilly's prank. After getting drunk, Hilly went to Skeeter's mother's house and confronted Skeeter about the book, going as far as to shove Skeeter. She then tried to go to her mother Charlotte, but having realized the kind of person Hilly truly was, Charlotte mocked Hilly for the prank before demanding her to leave. As another evil act of revenge, Hilly had her husband get Minny's abusive husband Leroy fired, causing him to viciously beat Minny. She went on to get back at Aibleen by going to Elizabeth and accusing her of stealing silverware, planning to have her arrested. Aibleen threatened to write another book exposing Hilly's evil ways before viciously calling her out on her cruelty, calling her a godless woman. As Aibleen left the house, she passed by Hilly in the living room, who had been left emotionally shaken. Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Book Villainess Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Racist Category:Redhead Category:Rich Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful Category:Sociopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Psychotic